Talk:Best Fanon Villain
Read the link King Cold (DBGVB) he does all of that stuff. This is about fanon, not the canon characters. And post your villians. We need more. I will also start something like this for heroes. What do you mean? And if I don't deserve to win, then enter your villians and beat me. let's let the voters decide. We could promote it... or something. I don't know. Well, you're pretty famous here. If you could enter your characters, maybe it could gain some popularity. KidVegeta's Critique SSS *He is the clone of a Legend **'So he has no originality.' *He is way smarter than the original **'So he's a stu.' *He is a psycho, but a criminal mastermine at the same time **'See above.' *He is able to go blow for blow with SSJ3 Vegeta **'See above, see above.' *He could easily kill his opponents, but he chooses to play around with them **'So he is just like every other DBZ villain.' Final Thoughts: Tasteless stu with no redeeming qualities. 0/10. Xiros Why he is best *He is Hell itself and made of pure darkness **'Lameness pretending to be cool. Not buying it.' *he was so powerful all of the New Olden Gods could not even injure him. **'Overpowered.' *He manipulates his opponets. **'No explanation as to how or why.' *He is sadistic and shows no mercy. **'Tell me something original.' *His final form has writing dragons of darkness **'Cheesy and embarassing.' *He was only able to be defeated by the celestial spirit bomb. **'Oh, so a new, stupid move plus it's a spirit bomb that can only kill him. Been there, done that.' *He tricked Goku into thinking that he was Gohan, but Goku's faith in his son showed him through his tricks **'As incoherent as this is, why anyone would think it's why he's the best is beyond me.' Final Thoughts: Boring, cliche, uninspired. Next. 0/10. King Cold *he is the father of Frieza, slayer of the Saiyans **'That is irrelevant to why he is the best.' *He transformed into the 9th form after his father died at the hand of Pyralis. **'Oh my god, nine forms.' *He required the Saiyans to train for seven years to defeat him. **'Androids x2, basically. No originality. This is also illogical.' *He rules a massive empire. **'Legitimate point.' *He turned into a hero, and died protecting Goku **'Lame. He shouldn't be a villain then.' *He came back as a ghost who trained with his son until Frieza reached form 10. **'Oh my god, ten forms.' Final Thoughts: Boring, cliche, uninspired. Just like this author's previous character. 1/10. Gaius Cell *He is a cross dimesional fusion between present Cell, Future Cell, and Android 100 **'Yawn.' *He was so powerful that Dr.Gero had the Saiyans help him kill him, until he betrayed them. **'What a suprise. He's overpowered and using the same plot mechanics already used before.' *Trunks had to kill himself to defeat him, giving Vegeta a change of heart. **'This is irrelevant to Gaius Cell being any good.' *He absorbed the entire Planet Mars and used the excess energy to create Mars Jr. **'What. The. Fuck.' *He was bent on absorbing the entire Earth itself, and came very close. **'So he failed. He's the best, isn't he?!' Final Thoughts: I don't think I could make someone worse if I tried. 0/10. Android 100 *He indirectily created Gaius Cell **'He didn't mean to create someone yet took credit for it here. Nope.' *He/she is a genderless blob of pure energy. **'Boring. Lame. Pointless.' Final Thoughts: All-around awfully presented. 0/10. Eagapal *He caused Vegeta to turn Super Saiyan 10 out of sheer rage **'Irrelevant.' *He is the 3rd strongest saiyan in existance. **'So two people are better than him. Not a pro by any means.' *He is by far the smartest saiyan **'Hi there, Stu.' *He tricks his opponets with philosophical statements. **'And he's a Saiyan? My ass.' *He can transform into Dark Super Saiyan 9 **'Can't get any lamer than this, folks.' Final Thoughts: Dreadfully poor. This character is an archetype for all Stu-Saiyans out there. 0/10. Meat Tuffles *They caused Goku and Vegeta to go super saiyan 4 **'Goku and Vegeta can already go SS4. Pointless, and next.' *They captured Gohan and Trunks and almost destroyed Earth. **'They neither killed Gohan nor Trunks nor destroyed the Earth. And this is supposed to be a pro.' *They manged to spy on Goku and learn the fusion dance and the Kamehameha. **'This is stu-driving as best as can be seen.' Final Thoughts: Straight up garbage. 0/10. Regedowns from Cronusfire01's Dragon Ball: Survivor *Their teeth can grind Saiyan bones into dust. **'Irrelevant. Most creatures with teeth could do this.' *They are huge and menacing. **'Again, irrelevant. Dodoria is big and menacing and he was an awful villain.' *They have absolutely no emotions to counteract their primal instincts. **'In other words, they're boring.' *They are nearly indestructible. **'Stus.' *They are over 6 stories tall. **'Excessive to the point of overdoing it. It takes finesse to make someone just right, and this lacks any sort of finesse. *Their quietest roars may end up making you tone deaf. **'This one made me laugh.' *They smile. '''They SMILE'. **'OH NOW I SEE, I'M TOTES VOTING FOR THEM!' *Aaaand they travel in herds. **'That is not a point in their favor.' Final Thoughts: Somebody doesn't know how to write a well-developed race. 0/10. Emmza (princess emmza's fannon villian) *SHE'S A GIRL FOR ONCE! **'Irrelevant, gender-baiting.' *She is in love with Cell.(yep) **'One of the most common, but one of my most hated Sue qualities.' *She actually loves animals! **'This is a point in disfavor.' *Her hair is moldable so you can do anything with it! **'I want a villain, not cotton candy.' *She actually ate a berry, but hated the after taste. **'Not relevant to anything anywhere at any time ever.' *SHE ACTUALLY EATS ON SCREEN. (well my mind screen) **'See above.' *She is based off of ME and Frieza. **'I can REALLY see how she's based off of Frieza.' Final Thoughts: Words cannot describe how bad this one is. 0/10. Chao (Talix's Dragon Ball Advanced) *He was created by Dr. Neo, who had a hand in creating Nega Montezumla-(the evil clone of Montezulma). **'I am not scared of an Aztec.' *He is a cybernetic parasite. **'Cool.' *He absorbs his oppenent's Ki making him stronger by the mintue. **'Almost good, but lacks balance.' *He uses the stolen ki engery to transform himself three times. **'No, awful.' *As MetaChao, he asborbs Earth's minerals and uses its power to reform himself into a metal rock-like creature. **'Embarassingly bad, quite honestly.' *As CyberChao, he uses more asborbed Ki to log into the computer and absorbs all the data transforming him into a computer virus-like parasite **'Wow, this is so lame.' *As Supreme Chao, he reversed the Earth's polarity stealing everything about nautre to fuel his strength. **'Stupid, pointless.' *He kills Ganon's mother. **'Ganon is such a stu, and this is merely stu-device.' *His killing causes Ganon to transform into a Super Sayian 5. **'Irrelevant to this character being a good or bad villain.' Final Thoughts: Terrible. 1/10. I could bring up a comparison to the special olympics, but the SO is a far more admirable competition than this sack of nonsense. -KidVegeta dark TRUNKS No dark TRUNKS? I'm sad now. it was article of the month and everything The dark TRUNKS (talk) 21:30, March 17, 2014 (UTC)